The Enchantment Of Life
by Aurora Tonks
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trouble lurks in the shadows of the wizarding world,Voldemort is ever-plotting it's doom. Romance blooms as does mystery,hope,fear,death in the always exciting world in which Harry Po
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This is JK's world im just paying in it!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter is now dismally living at the Dursley's under Dumbledore's instructions.  
  
Hermione is currently traveling with her parents in Romania where she meets up with Victor, much to Ron's dismay.  
  
But no matter where they are they are all searching for an answer to bring Sirius back to life. Hope is hanging on by a thread, but happiness will prevail.  
  
But what of Voldemort?? Confusion and hope between Harry and Ginny. Read on! I'm not very good at summaries you'll get a better idea of the story if you read it! 


	2. Chapter 2 Summer

A/N: Thanks for those reviews even though it was a short prologue. This is my first fanfict so bear with me and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 Summer  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning to find Hedwig perched in her cage with a Daily Prophet tied to her leg. Although the previous stories about Harry were blown out of proportion Harry thought it best to read what the opposition was writing about him.  
  
Although the Ministry finally admitted that Voldemort had come to power again, they did not support the Order as much as Dumbledore would have liked, due to one factor, Cornelius Fudge's pride. Frustrating for the Order as it were, they continued their missions as usual with little more freedom than before.  
  
Harry quickly scanned the paper for any scrutinizing comments, after a quick browse he decided nothing life changing was mentioned and got up to have a shower. He sluggishly grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
After a boiling hot shower he walked deep in thought back to his room. His mind was on relationships. He thought it completely ironic that Cho and Michael Corner got together as they were both Harry and Ginny's girlfriend or boyfriend. His thoughts trailed to Ginny. He knew that she had had a crush on him since the very day they had met, but seeing her with Michael made him questioned if she was over him. Harry found quite flattering and it made him a little disappointed that she was indeed over the Harry Potter phenomenon. Over the years he had known he had noticed recently that she had grown up quite a bit, she now had a womanly figure and breasts. In Harry's opinion she was quite attractive when he thought about it. He mentally shook himself. She was like a sister to him he shouldn't be thinking she was attractive, she was Ron's sister!  
  
~*~_____________-----____________~*~  
  
Later in the day Harry decided to finally get away from the ever glaring Dursley's and took a stroll to the park. Then it suddenly occurred to him, 'maybe one of the order is following me like before'. With this he turned in every which way but to his dismay he could see no one. It hadn't occurred to Harry that there was someone invisible and that they were indeed following him It was the only pink haired person he knew, Tonks. Harry walked over to the vacant swing and plumped himself in the adult swing. He felt completely isolated yet again from the wizarding world. His only contact was the Daily Prophet which really didn't tell him what he wanted to know. He had written to Hermione and Ron but as he had guessed they really couldn't divulge much information. As Harry swung back and forth on the swing he was oblivious to the invisible pink haired woman walking his way. "Harry, how are you? You seem a little down, can I help?" Harry immediately span around in all directions looking for the person talking.  
  
"Tonks? Is that you?  
  
"Yes Harry it's me. I've got one of Moody's invisibility cloaks on. Now are you going to answer my question, how are you?"  
  
"Glad to see you! I've been bored out of my brains with those damn muggles. They're either watching me like a hawk or ignoring my mere existence. My only refuge is the pavement of Little Whining."  
  
"Well I'm disappointed to hear you're so miserable but it is for your own good. When I'm on watch, which is most of the time, I'll chat to you when I can."  
  
"Thanks that does help me a bit. But are you able to tell me news of the Order?"  
  
"I can't divulge such information on the streets but when we are on our own I'll inform you of what I can, you're still not a member of the order yet you know!"  
  
"I understand, but whatever you can tell me I'll be happy to hear. Hey do you think you could persuade Dumbledore to let me stay with The Weasley's? I mean it's a safe house and I'll be well surrounded by wizards, and you could come and keep watch at their house."  
  
"I'll see what I can wriggle up, but I don't know what Dumbledore will say."  
  
"Also I've been having these dreams or visions again, nothing serious, but would you mind asking Snape if he could forgive me and help me with my Occlumency lessons? I want to be prepared for what is to come and nothing like what happened to Sirius repeat itself. Also has anyone found anything on how to bring him back?"  
  
"Not yet, there are some leads but nothing as promising yet. That veil is very old and mystical; it's difficult to find information since no one knows much about it."  
  
"Hmm, ok well keep looking. I can't help but feel so responsible for his death."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You thought he was in trouble and you did your best to save him. It would be wise to begin Occlumency again. But what happened to Sirius wasn't your fault you have to believe me. Now I must stop talking or people will get suspicious but I will be watching you if there's anything you need."  
  
"Ok thanks. I'll talk to you another time."  
  
~*~___________----- ___________~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at the Burrow the two youngest weasley's were yet again arguing. Ron had just received a letter from Hermione.  
  
"Ron stop obsessing over Hermione being in Romania with Victor, you know she doesn't like him like that. Anyway, if you keep this up everyone will think you have a crush on her!"  
  
"Ginny, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON H H ER!!"  
  
"Well then stop this muttering and constantly bad-mouthing Victor every time he is mentioned."  
  
"Ginny, at least I haven't had a crush on someone for five years!!!" "I'll have you know that I have been over Harry for some time thank you very much!"  
  
Ginny was now blushing furiously and made her way up to her room without uttering another word.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Well I hope you review after this. It's just the beginning of a mystical and intriguing adventure of lust, love, hope, and of course danger. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get at least 5 REVIEWS I'll post really quick!! Thanks hope you enjoy!!! 


	3. Authors note

Sorry to inform all the people who have reviewed, but I'm discontinuing this story because I believe Sirius is dead. I do, however, plan to write a new and better story, but I'm afraid the planning and preparation for a good story takes time, so it will definitely be a while before I actually write the story. I thank everyone for reviewing and sincerely hope you will read my new story (when it actually happens!!).  
Aurora xoxoxo 


End file.
